Temperature limitations of turbine component materials present a barrier to increasing turbine operation temperatures, and thus, turbine efficiency. Limitations on cooling capabilities of such turbine components is one feature that results in such temperature limitations. For example, a failure to adequately cool and/or operation at or above predetermined temperatures can translate into fatigue due to thermal expansion and contraction of the turbine components.
In addition, turbine components are subject to a temperature profile having a temperature gradient. The temperature profile and/or the temperature gradient can heat different portions of a turbine component at different rates, especially during start-up or shut-down of operation. Such uneven heating can result in low-cycle fatigue, which is undesirable because it decreases the overall useful life of the turbine component.
A thermally-controlled component and a thermal control process that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.